Another year
by LadyoftheCity
Summary: Another year is gone. Another year completely alone. Another year waiting. Merlin/Arthur slash. A bit sad with happy ending.


**Title: **Another year

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **Nope, this year Merlin and Arthur don't belong to me either. Such a pity...

**Wordcount: **around 800 words

**Summary: **Another year is gone. Another year completely alone. Another year waiting. Merlin/Arthur slash. A bit sad with happy ending.

**AN: **It's been a long time since I've written (and published) anything new and I'm not sure where this comes from but anyway I wrote this yesterday and I've decided to publish it, even if it is just to show that I'm still around and I hope I will be able to write more this year. Yep, this is an new year intention ;) Happy New Year to everyone!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Another year**

As the twelfth and last stroke reverberates through the practically empty house, the first tear appears in Merlin's eyes. Another year is gone. Another year completely alone. Another year waiting.

How long has it been? Centuries, millennia. How long since the last time he saw his king's amused smirk, his sparkling blue eyes? How long since Arthur shouted at him in fake anger? How long since they chatted and joked and bantered? How long since their last adventure saving Camelot from the most strange perils?

Merlin certainly lost count many years ago, when the waiting turned so unbearable he couldn't stand it any more, when his faith in seeing his beloved king shattered after years and years of watching his dear friends die, Camelot's people suffer and all the world he knew crumble to dust.

There is nothing left of their golden years together. Neither the people nor the castle – just a legend, an impossibly inaccurate legend that is not enough to explain the greatness of what they created all those centuries ago. A legend that is but a pale reflexion of the man he knew, the man he still loves so much.

And then, there is him – a lonely and tired sorcerer that has lost all hope.

So many years have already passed by. So many opportunities for his king to return and yet he has not come back. There have been epidemics, horrible wars, natural disasters, death and destruction and nothing of that has been enough to bring Arthur back.

Merlin has started to fear that nothing but the very end of the world would be enough so that he can meet Arthur again and this new year is just another blank void of waiting for him.

With a heavy heart and red rimmed eyes Merlin finally goes to sleep at about an hour into the new year. Sleep doesn't claim him easily but when it does is with more images of his past in Camelot, another way of torturing his already tormented soul.

The next day, as every first of January, Merlin goes to the lake of Avalon in the morning. He doesn't even know the exact day his dear friend died, so he commemorates his passing while the rest of the world celebrates the arrival of a new year.

Moisture appears once more in Merlin's eyes as soon as he gazes at the lake in front of him. It is a cold day but the lake seems extremely calm and beautiful. This year Merlin is also alone and he can take his time remembering how the boat floated on the lake that fateful day, taking his king away from him.

"Merlin?"

It is almost as he can hear Arthur's voice calling for him.

"Merlin?"

Oh how he longs to see his face. How he longs to touch him, to hug him and never let him go. The feeling is so intense that he has to close his eyes until...

A cold hand caresses his cheek. Merlin opens his eyes slowly and there he is, smiling sweetly at him. Is he still dreaming? But no, he can feel the freezing cold morning breeze in his skin along with that feathering touch that is wiping his tears away.

His Arthur is there, looking at him with wonder and, is that tenderness?

"I thought I would never see you again," Arthur whispers as if he doesn't want to break the perfect moment. "But you're here." And his smile grows bigger.

And then Merlin notices this Arthur is not clad in heavy armour or wrapped with a red cape as the last time he saw him. Arthur is wearing modern shoes, tight jeans and a black coat.

"What?" Merlin exhales.

Arthur's response is getting closer and resting his forehead against Merlin's. He closes his eyes tightly before confessing, "I can remember who I was. It's me, Merlin. I'm back."

And then he closes the gap to brush Merlin's lips lightly. An electrifying sensation goes up Merlin's spine and he simply knows. His body, his very soul can recognize him. This is Arthur, his Arthur.

More tears, this time of true joy, run freely down Merlin's cheeks as he responds to Arthur's peck with fevered kisses and a tight hug.

He can't understand yet how it is possible. Did Arthur get out of the lake? Was he reborn? But that doesn't seem to matter any more. Whatever this is, it seems 2015 is not just another year. It is another chance. A chance at happiness.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
